The Puppy Journals
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: When Severus gets a puppy for Christmas from Albus he starts to realize there is one other person at Hogwarts that cares about him. AN: The story is finished but has yet to be posted. It is 10 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1: A PITA on Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the plot and the dog. Or at least my roommate/beta does.

Chapter 1: A PITA on Christmas

December 25th, 1996

It's official, I am finally going to kill him. This time he went to far. Who? You might ask. Albus Bloody Dumbledore. Sending me to be a spy wasn't torture enough for that sadistic bastard? No, apparently not. I didn't think anything of the comment he made last night at the staff meeting,

"Severus you're alone too much during the holidays. Not even you should be without someone to love you," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Low and behold this morning there is a Christmas tree in my quarters with a basket underneath it. In that bloody basket is Albus' way of giving me someone to love me. That someone just happens to be a 10 week old female long haired doxie. As soon as I picked her up from said basket a smell emitted from her mouth that could have knocked out a hippogriff.

I tried to contact Albus into taking this thing back but he refused. From what I gather I must keep her until February at which point if I am still displeased with her than he will give her a different home. Don't unpack that basket pup, you are not staying here. Until then, however, she will be known as PITA for Pain In The Arse.

Also, Thank You Minerva "Scaredy Cat" McGonagall for this journal to document all the fun things that PITA does. I never would have noticed it in the basket until a strong smell was produced from it. Merry Bloody Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2: And then there were cats

Disclaimer: Own only the plot and the dog.

Chapter 2: And then there were cats

December 28th, 1996

I was awakened this morning by a yipping sound. PITA was standing by the door that led into the hall from my quarters barking, if you could even call it that. Upon opening the door it seemed every bloody cat in Hogwarts was there including Mrs. Norris and the bloody Know-it-all Grangers pincushion.

At breakfast I asked Albus to ask what little student were left to keep their beasts in their own common rooms to which he put it to them as such,

"Professor Snape has Kindly asked me to ask whichever students who own cats to please keep them in your dormitories since his new puppy seemed to call them all to his quarters this morning. Thank you."

A few snickers went up from the female populace that not even my evil glare could stifle.

When I entered my chamber the little shit was snuggled in my favorite emerald green armchair. If that wasn't bad enough she had my 1st edition autographed version of 'Most Potent Potions' but she was not reading it, no I couldn't get that lucky to have an intelligent dog, instead she was eating it.

NOTE TO SELF: Remove her teeth and bill Albus for a new copy.


	3. Chapter 3: To hear a Dark Lord laugh

Disclaimer: Read previous.

Chapter 3: To hear a Dark Lord Laugh

December 31st, 1996

I received no sleep last night. PITA thought it was necessary to not only steal my pillows but my sheets as well. She refuses to sleep in the bed I conjured for her and instead whines at the foot of my bed. In the morning I take her out to the lake so she can do her stuff outside instead of on my Death Eater robes of which she is so fond of.

My mark burned yesterday and to my surprise I couldn't find my mask. The brat had hidden it her bad and there were bite marks along the nose. When I arrived in front of the Dark Lord he commented on it. Instead of crucioing me he laughed when I told him about it. Now there is a scary sight. Due to the reassurement of his laughter I am bringing Cassandra to my next meeting.

Yes, as shocking as it may seem I have stopped calling her PITA and have started to call her Cassandra. Albus and Minerva call her Casey for short despite my protests. I am still awakened in the morning by her yips but only Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks, as Albus has told me, are the only cats there. The orange one sneaks into my room and I find the two of them occasionally tackling each other. I am proud to say Cassandra comes out winning most of the time.


	4. Chapter 4: Puppy and a Snake

Disclaimer: Read previous.

Chapter 4: Puppy and a Snake

January 3rd, 1997

She was a hit at the meeting. The Dark Lord hardly let her go and even Nagini was playing with her. Who knew that a snake and a puppy could be the best of friends? Lucious was the only one who didn't seem to like her but I think it was only because Cassandra used his robes as a potty spot. Everyone laughed at him including Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. If I'm not mistaken I believe the Dark Lord even gave her a treat afterwards. After the incident the Dark Lord decreed that next week is going to be an animal play date. Narcissa than said she would bring the family's pet ferrets. I then made the comment that it was rude to turn Draco into a pet and everyone took it as a joke. Obviously they never heard about his 4th year.

Miss Granger, on the other hand, spends most of her days in front of my fire playing with her cat and Cassandra. I'm starting to suspect that the puppy was actually not what Albus meant at the staff meeting last month. She is clearly just a diversion.

NOTE TO SELF: Be careful around Know-it-all and still get a new book from Albus.


	5. Chapter 5: A Kiss to Miss

Disclaimer: If you couldn't figure it out before I will say it again. I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: A Kiss to Miss

January 14th, 1997

That girl is going to be the death of me. Over the past few days I have started to allow her to grade the 1st years papers and I must say she grades harder than I do. I walked into the study last night carefully stepping over the animals and saw her sitting at my desk. A bottle of blood red ink and three quills were situated by her right hand. That's when it bloody happened again. A blasted smile crossed my lips for the third time this week. If that wasn't bloody well bad enough, when it was time for her to leave to complete her rounds the chit gave me a hug ad said,

"I'm glad you have someone to love you. Even if it is only a puppy."

As she pulled away I made the stupid mistake of looking directly at her and that was where I was captured. By looking at her I noticed her eyes were every shade of brown imaginable. I don't know what compelled me to do it but the next thing I knew we were kissing in the doorway of my study. A loud yip brought us out of the trance and we were both quite flustered. A few apologies were mumbled and she left afterwards. She didn't even come back tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: A Sulky Puppy

Disclaimer: Read previous ones.

Chapter 6: A Sulky Puppy

February 1st, 1997

Albus was just here a moment ago. He found a home for Cassandra and was wondering if I still wanted to give her up. I then proceeded to take a leaf out of that Weasley Girls book and threw a bat boogey hex at him. He just chuckled as he blocked it.

NOTE TO SELF: Get new book from Albus.

It's been almost a month since Hermione was here. She won't look at me in class and keeps her head down during meals. None of her friends know what's wrong and are probably writing it off as homework overload. Ever since that blasted kiss though I can't seem to get her out of my thoughts. The little chit has even started to take over my dreams. Merlin Help Me!

Cassandra seems to miss Hermione as well and not even Crookshanks can bring her out of her sulking sometimes. I wish there was something I could do to bring her back without being overly obvious. *sigh* Why are witches so complicated? Especially the ones that have come of age?


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Yipentines Day

Disclaimer: Again Read previous.

Chapter 7: Happy Yipentines Day

February 14th, 1997

I've done it. I've made a complete arse of myself. I had help doing it mind you but I still did it. The staff and Hermione are the only ones that know what Cassandra looks like so at breakfast this morning I sent Hermione an owl that said,

"Just whistle and she will come."

Hermione whistled and there was Cassandra at her feet yipping to be picked up wearing a pink ribbon, shudder, with a card attached around her neck. The card was a completely different task to try to write. It read,

"My name is Cassandra and I would like you to be my Yipentine. My daddy however would like you to be his Valentine and asks you to dinner tonight. I will appear in all of your classes until you say yes. P.S. I miss seeing you every night and so does he even though he won't admit it."

A smile crossed her lips but she has yet to send her reply. Her last class has already ended and still there is no owl. WAIT…..

SHE SAID YES!!!


	8. Chapter 8: The Dinner

Disclaimer: Read previous.

Chapter 8: The Dinner

February 15th, 1997

-Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.- I can't believe I just wrote that. Ok I promise myself I would only write I this every few days but this needed noting.

No, Miss Granger did not stay the night but she did accept my apology for last months incident. We ate a candlelit dinner of Steaks and chips with a chocolate pie for desert. Afterwards we sat by the fire and I gave her a valentine's day present. The look on her face will forever be cherished memory. In the box was a two month old Scottish Fold with a red and gold collar on her neck. Hermione cuddled the kitten fro a bit before she let the other two examine it. Apparently she passed both of their inspections. We than started talking about her lessons while our familiars played with each other. I even told her about me trying to hex Albus which caused her to laugh. How I love that sound.

The Dark Lord has asked Draco to kill Albus soon. I must plan for Cassandra to go to a good home. There is only one person I trust her with, however, since the Dark Lord likes her now it might not last if she gets a hold of one of his slippers. I must come up with a suitable plan to ask her.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 9: Goodbye

May 1997

Miss Granger, No Hermione. Please forgive me for the events that are about to take place. When you receive this, however, they will have already taken place. I wish I could tell you why everything happened the way it did but I have been sworn to wizard oath. Please just believe me that he asked me to do it instead of Draco. He believes Draco can still be saved.

Hermione, I must leave for a while and in my absence I ask if you will watch over Cassandra. You are the only one I trust to do this. Why you might ask? Because I love you and I would trust my life in your hands but instead I am trusting the life of my familiar in your hands. Please watch over her and when the time comes hand Miss Weasley this journal so that I may get her back if not from you then from her.

This puppy journal is for the writings about Cassandra and obviously much more. Use it wisely my love.


	10. Chapter 10: 2nd Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 10: 2nd Goodbyes

August 1997

Ginny,

Watch over Crookshanks, Elladora, and Casey please. I have a feeling Professor Snape will be the headmaster this year so do not be surprised if only my cats are returned to the dorm. Please place this journal in the kennel with Casey but put a no-chew ward on it. The other journal is for the cats. Thank you.

HG

Severus,

No other entries have been added. I felt it would diminish your memory. I do believe you're innocent and I did see those smiles. I love you more than anyone. Phineas Nigelus will be with us so I will talk to you that way. We are going to search for the horocruxes. Again remember that I love you.

Hermione Granger


End file.
